Rockpile
The Rockpile is a large pile of rocks located in the former SkyClan camp in the gorge. It is where the SkyClan leaders held their ceremonies, announcements, and meetings. Description :The Rockpile is a pile of rocks, very similar to the Highrock in the old ThunderClan camp. It is used when the leader wants to call a Clan meeting, or make announcements. The leader would stand on the Rockpile, and the other Clan members would sit near the pool to listen. :There are many uses for the Rockpile. It has an overhang, again, similar to the Highrock. SkyClan's fresh-kill pile is under the overhang, where cats can easily drop their prey. When cats die, members of SkyClan lay the dead body next to the Rockpile, and the Clan can grieve for them. Last but not least, the Rockpile is where warrior, apprentice, and elder ceremonies are performed. When a cat becomes a warrior, they are expected to keep vigil for the night and guard the camp from intruders. History In the Super Editions Firestar's Quest '' :The Rockpile is used much like the Highrock in the old ThunderClan camp. It is used for meetings and various ceremonies. :When Sky tells Firestar and Sandstorm about it, he says that during ancient SkyClan, the leader would stand on the Rockpile to call meetings, and the rest of the Clan would gather around the pool. Firestar stands on the Rockpile when many cats, kittypet, rogue, and loner, come to listen to him explain a bit about how Clan life is. Once he recruits some members, Sky announces that SkyClan lives again, and starts chanting SkyClan, which is taken up by the other cats around the Rockpile. :When Sandstorm's patrol are dropping their prey under the overhang of the Rockpile, Firestar bounds up to the Rockpile, and starts a Clan meeting. He announces that Scratch, Leaf, Hutch, Clover, and Patch, are going to receive their warrior names. They become Sharpclaw, Leafdapple, Shortwhisker, Clovertail, and Patchfoot. Once the meeting is over, the rest of the Clan leaves, but Skywatcher warns Firestar that ThunderClan could be in trouble. He goes back to the Rockpile and prays for StarClan to keep ThunderClan safe. :When Skywatcher dies, Firestar calls a meeting, and Skywatcher is laid to rest beneath the Rockpile, and the Clan mourns his death around it. Clovertail's kits are playing on the Rockpile, and she calls them away, and scolds them, saying that they were going to fall in the water. After Sandstorm's patrol meets the rats, they come back and report to Firestar, who then starts a Clan meeting to discuss the rats. :It is used for another warrior ceremony, this time making Petal and Rainfur warriors. Petal becomes Petalnose, and Rainfur keeps his original name. After his death, he is also grieved next to the Rockpile. :Leafstar, now a leader, declares Echosong to be their official medicine cat on the Rockpile. She also gives Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw their warrior names, after agreeing with Sharpclaw that their apprentices deserved it. She gives Tinykit, Rockkit, and Bouncekit their mentors and apprentice names, and the Clan meeting ends. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar stands on the Rockpile whenever she is addressing her Clan to speak with them or name new warriors. Fallowfern's kits were jumping around on top of it when they were playing a game, for which they got in trouble for later on. :When she is giving Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw their warrior names as Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud, she announces it from the Rockpile. A while later, at the Rockpile, bickering about the best places to hunt. Leafstar approaches to break up the argument, but Sharpclaw arrives first, and sends them on patrols. :The Rockpile is used again when Leafstar holds a meeting to assure the Clan that Sagepaw, after falling and dislocating his leg, is okay. She praises Echosong for saving the apprentice, and the Clan cheers for her. :After the Twolegplace cats arrive, Sharpclaw is seen pacing around the Rockpile with Stick, discussing hunting techniques. Leafstar thinks that the Twolegplace cats seem to be fitting in with the other Clan cats better now. :Later, when Leafstar and Sharpclaw decide to make the Twolegplace cats warriors, the Rockpile is used for their warrior ceremony. When Leafstar tries to give them new names, however, they refuse, and say that they would like to keep their former names. Leafstar allows them to, and grants them the rank of warrior without warrior names. :After Snookpaw helps SkyClan find the injured Twolegs' nest and saves the young Twoleg, Leafstar decides to reward him by giving him his warrior name. She holds a Clan meeting at the Rockpile, and the Clan gathers. She announces that he will be names Snookthorn, and he is surprised that he had already earned his warrior name, and is grateful for it. However, he declines becoming a warrior, and says that he would prefer being a kittypet. He changes his name back to his original name, Snooky, and returns to Twolegplace. Around the Rockpile, cats are shocked that he would refuse such an important offer, and some feel contempt for him. Hawkwing's Journey : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc The Apprentice's Quest '' : In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' : Gallery Notes and references ru:Камнегруда Category:Locations